New Fond
by Seryiu
Summary: Ratchet decided to greet an old friend for an offer they wouldn't refuse, but doing so will create a bond no one would ever expect to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:** I _don't_ own R&C and/or anything that resides with Insomniac Games. Only the story. **

It's been eight whole months since the Nether incident with Vendra and her twin brother, Nefin. Ratchet finally decided to take a break from duties and primary responsibilities. Honestly, one long vacation would not hurt. Our favorite lombax was enduring some of the events he and Clank had while trying to stop the "Space Witch"; Nefin was the closest person she had considered as family. He knew how devastated she was when the giant Nether, or "Mr. Eye" has only been using her as its own gain. He felt the sadness...loneliness...the betrayal that filled Vendra that day. Ratchet thought of the similarities that relate to this. He only had Clank: his best friend, companion and more likely a brother to the lombax. After meeting Azimuth and encountering that side of him as well, there's no way Ratchet could ever forget that. Trying to set aside his past, our lombax was traveling inside a well fortified prison located in Blackwater City of the Solana galaxy. He finally reached to a cell, revealing a figure he thought he wouldn't thought of coming cross again.

"Why, hello there, Ratchet. Long time no see." The figure cooed, walking towards the entrance of the fortified barrier/cell."

"Eh, hasn't really been that long, Vendra." Ratchet responded.

"It's...been...another...six months..." Her eyes twitched as she stated. Remembering how long ago it was when she was in cryosleep before the Nether invasion.

Ratchet giggled a bit.

"What's so funny, rodent?"

The lombax then looked at her. "Six months? Vendra, it's been thirteen months since you were locked up in this place." Ratchet corrected. Vendra growled at that statement. Crap, has it really been thirteen months!? Slowly, she calmed herself before looking back at Ratchet with a small smile.

"So...what brings you here to my "home"? I assure you are wasting your breath and my privacy." Ratchet smiled back slightly, making it unnoticeable.

"I bear some good news." Vendra rose an eyebrow. What 'good' can be brought upon her soul? Honestly just put me to sleep already. The Nether had chills run down her spine. Finally coming back to her senses, she replied...

"And that is...?"

"I'm releasing you from your prison." Ratchet answered. Unlocking and deactivating the defense mechanism to release her from captivity. The shocked Vendra looked at him...

"Is this a trick you're playing, lombax?" She asked, picking herself up and trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

"No. No tricks, but there is a slight catch." Vendra rose an eyebrow, but is very curious about what he is pulling.

"Catch?" Stepping a bit closer so she's eye level with him from the cell. All of a sudden, Ratchet slid a small box in her cell. Curious on what it was, she grabbed it without any sort of hesitation.

"It's a flux collar. It's one of Megacorp's latest devices. Since you'll be the first to..." Vendra gave him a harsh scowl, making him jump back a bit.

"So I'll be the lab rat for this thing?!" Vendra slowly opened it, revealing the dark velvet colored collar having an electronic whir. It began to have a dim glow due to it's exposure in the barely lit room.

"Technically no. If you were the actual test dummy, you'd probably be dead or worse. Listen, if you don't want to take my offer, I'll be more than obliged to give this to someone else." Vendra growled lightly for a bit. She definitely does not want to stay in this fucking hellhole. It's putrid and disgusting. Bad enough the facility is a few miles from the main sewer lines, let alone the fights she tried avoiding because she will rip the inmates into shreds.

"What's the specifications of this collar? I assume one of them is a self-destruct mechanism."

Ratchet had a concerned expression. "There was, but it was removed for safety reasons. The radius from the explosion would be enough to wipe a quarter of this city."

Vendra's eyes widened. "Overkill much?"

"Yeah. Not worth it at that point unless you're the plague of the galaxy. But anyways, it's more of a tracker and bound limits collar. The farther you're away to the point my tracker can't trace you, there will be a shock and a temporary incapacitation" Ratchet informed.

"Huh...I see." The Nether grabbed the collar from its box and took a deep sigh. "So this is more of a probationary process?"

"Yes. So as of now, your sentence is supposed to be another twenty-eight years. And according to your 'good' behavior, you were one of the few to be selected for this. As a result, I spoke with President (Sasha) Phyronix a few days ago and she agreed to have your sentence reduced or even deducted away if you don't break any major boundaries." Ratchet exclaimed. Vendra couldn't believe what was really happening.

"How would I know if you're telling the truth?"

"If I wasn't..." He started off while taking out a holopad. Displaying Sasha's signature of Vendra's probation. "I wouldn't be showing you this. Nor I'd be here. This place makes my fur reek of despair and death. Vendra finally thought about and came to conclusion with her choice.

"Alright. I'll go." She answered while placing the collar on her neck. Locking in place and adjusting itself to make it comfortable for breathe and move her neck around freely.

"Sounds good!" The lombax walked her out of the dreadful prison. Both hearing the other inmates growing and yelling. Then out of nowhere in the blue, a random hand came out of one the cells and grabbed Vendra's leg.

"Gah!" She looked down and saw them gripping her.

"Where do you think you're goin', Prog?! Leaving us so soon?" The inmate snarled, trying to pull her back, in a swift moment, Ratchet un-holstered his trusty wrench and managed to strike the inmate on the head. Letting go of her leg and scurrying back to its domain.

Vendra's heart raced a little bit. Looking back at Ratchet. "Th-thank you." She stuttered. Both of the two quickly walked out of the prison. For the first time in a year, Vendra finally sees some light and air. "I'd never thought I'd see the outside again." Ratchet chuckled. Vendra looked at him once he laughed. She realized he has grown some height over the thirteen months. The light from the outside made his fur shine out a bit. Vendra couldn't help but stare at him for a bit. _"His fur is astonishingly magnificent." _She pondered to herself. It's been a good couple of seconds until the lombax took notice of her staring.

"Vendra? Are you okay?" He said while snapping his fingers a few times, thus breaking her trance and having her gather the necessary words to say.

"Dammit, I was thinking!" She pouted, turning her face away from. Blushing slightly.

"Sorry! Geez, you didn't have to get mighty." Vendra calmed down and what caught her attention was a missing three foot tall machine.

"Where's Clank?" She asked out of curiosity. "It's weird to see him not on your back or at least next to you."

"You're not the first to think that." Ratchet started. "He's back in Polaris with your brother."

"My...brother? I...I thought he was here as well." Ratchet shakes his head.

"Nope. For other safety reasons, the boards of Polaris and Solana wanted to separate you two. Knowing what you guys can do. It was best for them to decide." Vendra sighed while rolling her pale green eyes. "Weak degenerate worms, I swear." Muttered under her breath.

A few hours has already flew by without notice and the new duo were traversing their adventure in the clear galaxy of Solona. Vendra was half asleep in the passenger seat of the Aphelion. She snapped to her senses and asked a question she forgot to even mention from the beginning...

"Where...in Qwark's sake...are we going!?" Getting in the lombax's face; not concentrating on her. Making a chuckle.

"You know it's gotten to the point where your anger has made you more cuter than scary, yeah?" Vendra blushed madly and moved away from his face and turned to face away from him. A slight smile appeared across his lips until the answer she sought came out. "First things first: we're going to Metropolis so you can settle in to your new home." Vendra slightly turned her head to see a glimpse of his face? "A...'home'?" She repeated. Vendra and her closest kin never had a home. They never knew what it was like to have that privilege. The amount of abuse and excessive bullying they had received back when they were just toddlers was something they'd never forget. Her hands clenched tightly, trying not get angry about it.

"I don't know what a 'home' is, Ratchet. You don't know what it's like to..." She was cut off by a sigh from the lombax.

"I beg to differ. I used to be an orphan. Just like you, remember? I had no friends. Barely knew who my family was to begin with. Ever since I've met Clank, we've been friends...no. We've been a family together for years and years. He's a brother to me and I'll do anything to make sure he's safe. Just like you and your brother. He loves you so much that he'd put so much lives on the line just to free you from that space prison last year. Granted I'm still upset about what you two have done to my friends, but what's happened can't be mourned on forever." Vendra felt a tear trickle down the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped away. Coming down to her senses.

The Aphelion set down on planet Kerwan, Metropolis. The heart and birthstone of this luxurious city. "Welcome to Metropolis!" Ratchet noted. Vendra crossed her arms while observing the large city. "C'mon, I'll show you around. Grabbing one of her hands and started walking into her building. She started blushing again after his hand connected with hers. This was the first time she held someone's hand (excluding Nefin) and their hands being this soft!

"S-slow down dammit!" Vendra ordered while being dragged into her new living quarters. The two entered a stylish metro styled condo. Best part of it: she had the very top floor. Meaning she has the view of the entire city. Including the beach from afar her eyes gazed upon as the sun was setting towards that direction. "Well, this is amazing..." Scanning the room like it was meant for royalty. Actually, this is the first time she actually have the privilege of living in a place like this.

"Yeah, well it's all yours, m'lady." He assured in a teasing manner, causing her pale skin to turn rosy pink.

"Please stop that." Vendra pleaded softly. Exploring her new foundation. The Nether was still shocked and somewhat happy to live in a luxurious home. Even though it may seem temporary, but can last a helluva lifetime as long as she doesn't fuck up. She curiously stumbled upon her bathroom, and holy Qwark it was mighty damn exhilarating! Soft furred carpet layered out in said haven. So soft that it feels like clouds on a beautiful day on the beach. The shower had showerheads on each of the four corners within the corridor of the tub...which is also friggin huge. Big enough it could probably fit two Nefins in it!. "Oh my..." her jaw dropped slightly. The settings were located on the outside door of the shower before entering in. "Sauna...this thing can be used as a sauna?!" Still scrolling and scrolling like a kid trying to figure out what toy to play with, she finally stopped herself knowing this paradise is temporary...heh heh, for now that is. "Ohhh Ratchet~" Vendra cooed, making the lombax's ears raise slightly as he was organizing a few items for her as she settled in.

"Huh? What's up?" He walked into the bathroom and before him...he spotted Vendra...half naked only wearing a bra and her panties/leggings. "Ah!" He shielded his eyes with swiftness of his tail and hands. "Ven! Put...on...clothes...now!" Vendra giggled and crossed her arms.

"I just want to ask the 'Hero of Solana' a question about this collar! Considering that I cannot take it off due to my limitations; is it waterproof I assume?" Ratchet pondered a second. He would assumed, but haven't docked that feature because, well, it's still a prototype, y'know? Then again, he may have forgotten to mention that little detail. "Hellooooooo? Anyoooooneeee home?" The Nether used her hands to withdraw Ratchet's and his tail, only to display red blushing cheeks. "Awww! Looks like the cat got its own tongue. So I take that as a 'yes', hmm?" Ratchet snapped out of it and quickly left her bathroom and closing the door behind.

Nightfall begins to ascend the metropolitan sky, making the city bloom from within. Ratchet was finished setting up the complex. Vendra was still in the shower surprisingly. It's been a good thirty to forty minutes since the little 'peekaboo' incident. He still can not get the image out of his mind. Vendra has a beautiful body. She has grew some height as well the last time they've encountered with each other. He shakes his head again trying to remove the image out of his head. What really caught him by shock is when he felt a hand grip onto his left shoulder. He jumped quickly and turned around to see the pale green eyed Nether, with only a bra and panties...again.

"Sorry about the delay. It's been so long since I've had a relaxing shower. Shudders a bit after reminiscing about the prison. He yawned a bit and stretched slightly. Vendra made a quick glance at his body as he stretched. Gently biting her lip and again snapping out of it. 'What the fuck...is going on with me?!' Her thoughts were rattling back and forth.

Ratchet looked at her and spoke with utter tiredness. "Now that you're _*yawns lightly*_ situated, I'm going to head off to bed. Your bedroom is two doors down from the bathroom you showered in." He slowly dragged his body to his room and clocked out quickly on his bed. Vendra giggled before heading to her room. Which was also a five-star resort in her midst. The room was at least twice the size of the living room. There was also a view from the ocean from this spot as well.

"He sure does know how a Nether happy. Then again, I never had anything like this. Nor even dreaming something of this." She slowly layed down on her soft bed. The mattress was extremely soft and comfortable. Who wouldn't want to sleep here?! And off to sleep she goes within the next fifteen minutes.

The night slowly passes on, our Nether is tossing and turning in her bed, covered in her blankets, trying to endure her nightmares she's been having on a constant basis. It never stops for her. "N-Nefin!" Vendra cried before jolting up. Breathing heavily and at a swift pace. Few tears streamed down her green eyes as she got up from the bed and leaving her dark room. The complex from within had barely lit lights, which made ease for her to see easily. She stopped next to Ratchet's door. Surprised by this one little detail: he left this door cracked open. Vendra hovered a few inches from ground to avoid making any walking movements or prevent form stepping on anything if that were the case. Vendra drew closer to the lombax's presence and whispered softly to the sleeping furred wonder. "Ratchet!" She nudged him a bit. He didn't move. Nothing but light snores. "Ratchet...wake up!" Raising her voice a bit, making Ratchet turn a bit on the opposite side his body was facing. Pretty much his back is now facing in front of the Nether's view. "Oh for fuck's sake..." Not even trying anymore and being impatient as she is, Vendra grabbed his tail and looked for the right spot. And then...

Ratchet's eyes snapped open as soon he felt a horrible pain traveling through the course of his tail. "OWW! WHAT THE HELL?!" He bolted out of the bed, seeing Vendra on the other side with a little dab of fur in her mouth, spitting it out quickly as possible. His eyes gazed upon the Nether. Slightly angry, but he took quick note on the sad expression she was giving off. "What's the matter?! Are you hurt?!" He started to panic a bit. Vendra giggled and smiled a bit.

"No no no, everything is all right. Well...not necessarily. You see...I don't sleep as much because whenever I do, I always have constant nightmares. It never ceases! I tried to wake you up, but you didn't flinch. Knowing your tail is very high maintenance (sensitive), I've decided to take a necessary precaution." She explained. Ratchet grabbed his tail, taking a quick glance at it before swaying it to make sure it's not broken. Thank God. "I was wondering...if you don't mind..." She trailed off before Ratchet stepped in, knowing what she was going to ask.

"I don't mind at all. This bed is huge already. Sharing wouldn't be so bad. If you think that is best, please make yourself comfortable." He noted. Vendra smiled and without even thinking, she hugged him! Ratchet was shocked by this. One of the most hated, cruel beings in many galaxies was hugging him. It was a very tight grip she had on him, but he couldn't help to hug back. Her skin being delicate and robust in his arms and hands, he patted her back. She got her senses together again and quickly released him.

"I..umm...thank you." She blushed a bit. "I also apologize for gnawing into your tail" Looking down in sorrow. Ratchet giggled.

"It's no biggie. Just try not to snap it next time." He joked. Handing her a spare blanket and pillow, he hopped back onto his bed, slowly drifting away again as if his body had an on/off switch.

Vendra sighed lightly and hovered onto the bed as well. _"If only you knew, lombax. Only if you knew."_ Those were her last thoughts before drifting into sleep next to him.

**_This concludes the first chapter of this story. I apologize for being away for so long and abandoning most of my fics. There's a lot of personal issues I've been enduring the past half decade or so. Just trying to make it/get through. If you have any ideas, concerns, or just want to send me a PM, don't hesitate to do so. Many thanks! _**

**_Later- _**


	2. Chapter 2

ascends with a new morning as the sun slowly brings light and warmth to Metropolis. Our favorite hero along with his Nether friend were still snoozing amongst the view. That is until the sun peaked in through his window, hitting him dead center in the face which casued some irritation. Forcing him to wake up. "I'm up, I'm up..." Ratchet muttered to himself. He noticed something wrong with this picture. A sinking feeling to his body. Literally. He looks back to see Vendra sleeping soundly, hugging his waist as she does so. Ratchet felt awry. Not from the hugging, but from what was horrible...was his morning wood bulging in his undergarments. _"Son of a fucking Qwark. Her hands are right above it!"_ He was frantically panicking in his mind. Heart beating twice as the pace it was originally. That's not a good start off either. Now he has to try to lower his adrenaline. Unfortunately, moving a slight inch was just enough for the sun to hit Vendra, causing her to wake up. Still hugging him, she looked at Ratchet and then realizes.

"Gah!" With swiftness, Vendra releases him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." She cut herself off when she noticed Ratchet was blushing from the side. Hmm. "Are you okay?" Ratchet nodded quickly.

"Uh huh!" Trying so hard to get rid of his morning wood, he ran into his bathroom as quickly as possible. "I'm fine." Keeping his cool in place while shutting the door behind him. Exhaling deeply. "How about you? Did you manage to sleep at all, Vendra?" Vendra stretched a bit. To be quite frank, it was exhilarating. No prison imates or guards trying to sass her nor nightmares which is already having conflicts with her mind. Knowing this was temporary, it was fascinating to get some shuteye for once.

"Of course! Best rest I've ever had honestly." Ratchet became slightly concerned.

"Do tell?" Ratchet asked. Walking out of the bathroom with his special wood gone. Finally. Vendra looked at him and patted his bed to assure to sit next to her. He looked at her with increased concern. "Umm..." The lombax was cut off.

"I won't bite, furball." She smiled slightly. "Besides, you have this 'trusty collar' to insure your safety." Vendra glared at the collar on her neck before looking back at Ratchet, who've made his way to sit next to her on the bed. "Listen...as far as you know me and my brother, we aren't magnificent towards the keen eye of many galaxies. We were indeed miserable. Especially at the orphanage so long ago, Ratchet. Bullied. Harrassed. Beaten.." Vendra inhaled sadly, trying not to cry. For a few moments, she finally exhaled. "Nef and I were finally tired of the bullshit we had to deal with back then. When Eye stepped in our paths; we sought a better future. In order to achieve the first step...

* * *

_Vendra's flashback (P.O.V)_

I walked throughout the decimated area of the orphanage. Tracking each and every bully who summoned this painful burdened upon me and my brother. Mr. Eye helped us discover our true nature of our Nether abilities. And after achieving witchcraft on top of that...no one... and I mean NO ONE shall not intervene with our plans. I will make sure everyone in this sector, no..the entire galaxy and beyond shall know our wrathful demise.

_From the corner of my eye, I spotted a mere fly. The helpless fly tried to flee. He was tackled harshly by my twin brother Nef; from the crushing blow of few of his ribs, so loud I could assure any being would've been deaf._

I walked up to the fly. It really wasn't a fly, it was a male dark-gray colored cazar. His hazel brown eyes was vibrant with fear. I smiled, walking up to him as he lay pinned down on the floor by Nefin's foot.

"What's the matter Rio? Cat's got your tongue?" I snickered. I kneeled down to get a better vision of ⁰his pathetic face. One of the aggressive bullies who likes to use me as target practice for his crappy wannabe slingshot. Rio tried breaking away from Nefin's grip, but that only made matters worse since it made Nefin apply more pressure onto the cazar's chest. Nefin was at least three times my size. Seems like he has stopped growing due to the fact the bullies merely broken his back awhile ago. Nearly took almost three weeks to repair. Nethers like us can heal with no problem varying on the damage. Unfortunately I'm still undergoing body changes and I couldn't risk sustaining critical damage. Let alone the regeneration process if something were to happen to me or my brother.

"Let me go you little bitch!" Rio commanded. This made Nefin retaliate and grabbed the wounded Rio by the skull. Rio cried out in agony, blood slowly start to leak from his nose and mouth from the amount of damage his body is enduring. Vendra smiled wickedly; wiping the blood off his face with his own shirt he is wearing. Afterwards, Vendra gave Nefin a hand signal to drop the bloody cazar. Rio's body is in so much pain and knackered to the point he felt paralyzed.

"D'aww, he's whimpering!" Vendra regarded in a puckish tone. "Look who's the 'little bitch' now? And with that, the two siblings left the wounded Cazar to lay rest; his body lightly throbbing in pain.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Ratchet cut in to stop Vendra's story of her past. "I'm pretty sure I know what happens next." Vendra sighed a bit, picking up where the flashback originated. " I get it. We've all done things we are not proud of. Especially guilt trips, but you're stronger than that. Don't let the past ruin what you are now and engulf you to an endless pit of despair." Vendra eyed him for a solid minute and rolled her eyes.

"'Despair'...pfft. I am despair, dammit! Everything withers and scurries away within my presence, you know right? Nothing can ever come across..." Her unrelenting speech was disrupted from the furry Lombax embrace of a hug. Vendra was at loss for words; blushing madly as well with that light pink blush on her cheeks. "What...are you doing?" She mumbled. Ratchet on the other hand tightened the hug slightly.

"If there's despair, there will always be hope, Vendra." Ratchet assured, rubbing her back with one hand for comfort. Vendra could not help but hug back. "Damn you, lombax." A smile slowly made its way on her face and then suddenly was abrupt by Ratchet's com-link. The link appeared a hologram of President Pyronix. Pyronix caught them in the glimpse of action before they broke away.

"Did I come in at a bad time?" She gestured. The two quickly broke away and looked at the female Cazar via com-link. Ratchet spoke up. "And a good morning to you too Ms. President. What do I owe the honors of this Saturday morning?" Ratchet stood up while holding the com-link. Pyronix noticed a half naked Vendra lying in plain sight in Ratchet's bed. She grew concerned.

"Ratchet. May I speak to you in private?" Ratchet looked at Vendra for a brief second before she responded with a quick nod, leaving the room in the process. "So...how's the babysitting?" She asked.

"It's going well surprisingly. At first I'd thought she would've said 'no'. A day has passed and she hasn't broken anything yet either." Sasha was relived.

"Thank goodness." She replied with a sigh of relief. "Polaris would have a fit if things didn't escalate properly." Ratchet couldn't help but giggle at that remark. "What's so funny?"

Ratchet mellowed down from the giggling and focused back on the conversation. "Qwark...the President of Polaris doesn't know the difference between escalate and de-escalation." Ratchet commented. Sasha gave him a blunt glare while crossing her arms.

"You're not wrong, but we had an agreement about the Progs. If it weren't for the two, we would not be standing here this day. What you're doing for the twins is very remarkable, Ratchet. Always such a kindhearted furball." This made Ratchet blush big time. What he didn't know was Vendra was outside the room listening the whole time. The Nether smiled again. Throughout all this time she assured Ratchet was following orders or was forced upon this along with Clank, but it was his idea from the start! Vendra made a soft giggle, slowly retracting away from the lombax's room. This time giving him some space. After a couple of minutes which felt like hours, Ratchet concluded his talk with the president of Solana. Vendra peeked her head through the door.

"Sooo...how was your little talk with your boss?" Vendra questioned in a teasing tone. Ratchet panicked and fell out of his bed. Caught him by a surprise thinking she wouldn't have been back so quickly. Vendra laughed and walked towards him.

"She's definitely not my boss." Ratchet stated. Picking himself up from the ground. After doing so, before they even realize, both of their eyes locked in place with each other. As if they were petrified. _'Her eyes are so...gorgeous! It's like I'm looking at aurora lights from an ocean view. Wait, shit! Can she even hear my thoughts?! Crap crap crap!'_ Again, his thoughts drifted away trying to piece itself together. Alas, our dear Nether Prog, was giggling that whole time.

"Are you okay, sir?" Vendra patted his cheek a couple of times before he snapped back into reality. His fur and skin from his cheeks were ever so soft and ductile. It's probably the first time She has ever felt something like this. Normally she has Nefin carry out the dirty work or heavy utensils (enemies), but without using her abilities...just to feel something like this was very soothing for her. Ratchet finally picked up the words he can muster out of his trance.

"My apologies. I must've blanked out for a second." All of a sudden, Vendra, grabbed both of Ratchet's cheeks, which in this process made him blush in confusion and concern. "Umm...why are you touching my face?" The lombax grabbed her hands and removed them from his face.

"I...umm..." Now she is loss for words. "Your cheeks...they're...very soft. I've never felt anything like this before...are you...part cushion?" Vendra gestured honestly, but was also joking at the same time as well. "You've finally given me the impression to do some studying on you. You'd make a fine test subject." She pardoned in a seductive tone. Ratchet received a red flag in head after those words left the door of her mouth. Quickly giving himself some space from the Nether. "I'm kidding!" She bursts out laughing which relaxed the lombax for a bit. Actually, this is maybe the first time he's ever heard her laugh. He smiled a bit, heading over to his closet to change into something casual for the day. Pretty much a black pair of jeans and dark gray long-sleeves. Footwear wasn't his concern unless he goes out for work or anytime he wears armor.

"Alrighty, let's go." He said while handing Vendra her old attire she used to wear awhile back...before the imprisonment. She looked at her clothes...memories swimming in her mind from all of the horrible things she has done with her brother. Even with the dickbags of Thugs-4-Less. She looked back at Ratchet.

"Not to sound petty or anything, but do you have anything that does not have bad-guy vibe in it?" Ratchet chucked at that remark and sighed.

"Unfortunately I don't, Vendra. Not to fret, because we're going shopping!" He boasted in all might.

"Shopping for what? Parts for your ship I assume?" Vendra exclaimed while heading over to the nearest bathroom to change.

"No! Well...partially yes, but not really! Also need clothes for you obviously. Food, appliances and a hydroflux converter for the Aphelion's thrusters." Scratching his noggin.

"Uh-huh...right." Vendra made her way back out of the restroom with her old attire she wore when she first encountered Ratchet and Clank in the space prison last year. "For the love of fuck...I may have gotten a little bit bigger." Vendra informed. Ratchet gave a quick glance at her. Indeed, she has received a little bit more weight. It looks like she was wearing tights! Even her..."assets" were upgraded for Qwarks sake.

"Erm...umm...alrighty then! Let's head on out!" The duo walked out of the fancy duplex, and into the open complex city of Metropolis! Busy traffic never seems to cease. Normally our favorite furball wouldn't mind dealing with this monstrosity, but today...was way too much to even muster. "Guess we'll be walking to the mall. I hope it's nowhere near as crowded compared to this shit." Vendra shrugged.

"I don't mind taking a detour. Besides, I'll be able to have a better view in the city." Ratchet smiled and nodded. As they journeyed throughout the city, but the two were very unaware of being stared down by an unknown figure treading the shadows.

As time passed on, which seemed like an endless path, the two finally made it to the industrial/complex shopping center. The building is literally three times the size of a hoverboard stadium/track. And around eighty stories high. Something like this should NOT exist. Especially for Vendra. She couldn't resist dropping her jaw in shock and awe. Ratchet noticed and giggled a bit.

"I'd take it that this is your first time experiencing a mall, eh?" Vendra nodded while staring at the luxurious complex.

"Why is this place so..." Trying to figure out the words.

"Huge? Extravagant? Loaded? Amazing? Yeah, that's Kerwan for you. Metropolis is known for the best urban and commercial planet in the entire galaxy. Travelers and tourists from different planets and galaxies travel afar just to settle here. Living, working, stocks and trades. You name it." He informed. As he walked inside, he sees Vendra still standing outside, eyes glued to the building. "Vendra?" He called while snapping his fingers in front of her face. Seems to him she's stuck in a trance. Ratchet couldn't help but wonder if she is going to enter trances like this every time she sees or thinks of something this extravagant. "Hmm..." He pondered. Stepping up to here where their faces are a few inches apart from each other. Giggling like a little boy, the lombax quickly licked her nose, which instantly snapped her out of it, causing her to fall back, but alas, the hero of Solana caught her. Vendra glanced him for a few seconds before saying a word.

"Gah! What was that for!?" Wiping the saliva he left on her, blushing in the process. Ratchet brought her back up to her feet and laughed a bit.

"Excuse me for breaking you out of your weird hypnosis. I called you like three times and you didn't budge." Reassuring her. Making her cross her arms and looking away.

"Well...thank you I suppose." Trying her hardest to not think about this. "Well. Lead the way sire." Gesturing him to do his part. Ratchet smiled and walked in the industrial mall with the Nether behind. What he didn't notice was Vendra glaring his slim backside of his body. His posture ever so elegant to her eyes that it slowly lit a fire from within. "Shit..." She mumbled to herself, but was loud enough for Ratchet to hear.

"Hmm? What's wrong." Vendra closed her eyes to try and settle down a bit. Taking in deep breaths before speaking her part.

"This place is extravagant...so many people and wonders from within is truly magnificent." Ratchet smiled a bit. Gazing his emerald eyes on the vibrant Nether. On the outside she may be one of the galaxies notorious witch, but deep down inside, he sees a heart. Same with her brother. All they ever wanted was a family. Having fun with them. Cherishing memories that'll become a toolbox of positivity.

"C'mon. Let's get to shopping." Ratchet implied while giving her a holocard. It's similar to a credit/debit card. Luckily for Ratchet and Clank, the cards are very one of a kind and rare. Meaning they can buy as much necessities as they wish and won't have any penalties whatsoever. Vendra gratefully accepted the card. Both of the two tumbled in and out in every store/shop from within the mall. This will...definitely take awhile.

_Meanwhile at the President's office..._

Sasha Pyronix, the president of Solana galaxy and former Captain of the Starship Phoenix, gazed upon her window of the deluxe skyscraper office. Probably one of the tallest structures on the Kerawan as well. Making a small sigh, the light furred brown Cazar sat in her chair. Pondering about giving the Progs parole. "I really have to stop being nice." She said to herself. The thought of the council groups (leaders from different galaxies) agreeing with this is also insane. Even if the Nethers helped defeat the giant menace THEY brought into this world, those two are not to be tempered with. "What am I going to do with those two...ughh. I need to take my mind off of this madness..." Sahsa's pondering halted as her desk phone began ringing. Emitting a soft sigh, she quickly picked up the device. "President Phyronix..."

"Good afternoon, ma'am." Replied a shaky desk clerk who works for Sasha on the bottom floor. Her tone was indeed shaky with some despair. Like she has seen a zombie or something.

"Afternoon. How can I help you?" The clerk began to speak quickly, but the Cazar could not begin to comprehend what the hell she was blabbering through the phone. "Slow down! I don't know what you ar-..." Her soothing voice was breached when a familiar figure appeared through the office doors. "...saying." Hanging up the phone to gaze her sapphire eyes on her target. "Well good afternoon, Ms. Apogee." Indeed, our lovely Markazian approached the president of Solana with an expression of hatred and sorrow.

"Why...why did you release those two heathens?!" Referring to the Nether siblings. The grudge and pain still lingered throughout her delicate soul.

"Talwyn, calm yourself. You're already in a bad position starting off with one of my workers...which I assumed you made her shit her dress and bypassing security...which I don't want to know how you did; but nonetheless, please have a seat." Talwyn crossed her arms.

"I'll pass. I'd rather stand."

"Fair enough." Sasha crossed her legs while sighing. "How about we start off on the siblings? Yes. The board of the galaxies announced an agreement permitting the two siblings early parole. Did it seem like a smart idea? No. Fucked? Most certainly. They have been on very good behavior during their imprisonment."

"They were going to WIPE OUT THE WHOLE SECTOR!" Talwayn roared. Slamming her hands on the president's desk. Sasha remained still from the sudden burst. The enraged Markazian began tearing slightly. "They've killed Cronk...and Zephyr...do you know what is like...to lose those who were very dear to you?!" Tears began trailing down her soft face. Sasha stood up straight and walked towards Talwyn. "They've...almost killed...Ratchet...Clank..." She finally broke down in tears, her body could no longer keep in the pent up hopelessness from within. This caused the president to embrace her friend in a tight hug. Talwyn's face went pale from the light grip, and realizing what was happening after that.

"I know, Tal. I know. I still live to this day and thought: 'what if we lost our two harbingers of justice?' This place, no. This entire sector along with the countless of galaxies would've been engulfed by the Nether's destruction. "You are a strong fighter, Ms. Apogee. Your father, Cronk and Zephyr are very proud of you and themselves for raising you to become what you are today." Talywn looked at Sasha. The Cazar wiping away the tears off of her beautiful face. "Even Ratchet is proud. Hell, he's even honored to have met you. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have ventured this far without you either." Talwyn smiled a bit and hugged back. She's right. No point on looking back at the horrible endeavor of the past; pressing on is what going to make a difference for herself and to those she love the most.

"Y-you're right Sasha. I am...so...so sorry that I've barged in here like this." Calming down a bit and releasing the Cazar from the hug.

"Don't fret over it. We've all been through shit and pain that we can't get rid of." Sasha smiled and turned around. "Let's grab a drink. Looks like we both can use it right about now."

"That's not a bad idea actually. And...I'm sorry for scaring your staff shitless." Both had a giggle out of that remark, somehow it eased Sasha's mind knowing that her staff will get their minds out of the gutters and focus on the fact a small female Markazian managed to achieve the top floor of this heir.

The two continued with their conversations from when they were just mere toddlers growing up. The evening was nigh, and Vendra along with Ratchet carrying a plethora of bags and boxes, were heading back to their home. Regret swimming in Ratchet's brain. Like...why. Does every female have an obsession with mass shopping?

"Are we there yet...?" Ratchet whined. His arms and legs were shaking due the weight of the goods. Vendra giggled as they both approached the front entrance.

"Yes. We've only walked for five minutes, dammit." Shaking her head and uses her magic to carry (more like levitate) every single bag/box. "Thank you!" Smiling, leaving the slightly annoyed Ratchet at awe.

"You mean to tell me...you could have done THAT the entire time we were shopping!?" Vendra couldn't help but laugh in the process.

"To be fair, you didn't ask or mention anything about it. Plus, I didn't want to freak out any of the other pests inside that place. Bad enough I was getting glares." Ratchet didn't know what to say. Her points were valid. And drawing attention was their primary intention of avoiding.

"Huh. Yeah I guess you are right." The duo entered the fancy complex, unpacking and placing everything Vendra purchased inside of her room...except for one small dark purple bag. The lombax was about to reach out for it, but was swapped away with swiftness from Vendra's magic.

"No no noooooo. Not for you, furball." She inputted, leaving him confused. Shrugging it off, Ratchet concluded his good samaritan for the day. "Ratchet..."

Ears perking up. "What's up?" Before he could guess, the Nether grasped him in a hug. For the first time she's actually hugging him without being embarrassed or shameful.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this for me." Hugging him a little tighter. Resulting him to return the hug without hesitation. Her smile warmed up a little more. For the very first time, Vendra is happy.

"You don't have to thank me Vendra." His soothing voice made her more relaxed, to the point where her grip is sealed tight. "But...we might have to stop hugging soon. You're..." Trying to take a breath. "...crashing my lungs!" Vendra quickly realized and released the poor thing.

"My apologies!" Rubbing her head in embarrassment. Ratchet smiled once more before heading back to his room.

"Let's call it a night. My body is screaming for rest." He chuckled. Vendra nodded as they both went their separate ways. After a few hours, the moon of Kerwan began to shine its luminous light. Our Nether on the other hand was having trouble trying to sleep again.

"Fuck..." Were her first and final words before getting out of the bed. **_"_**_Why is this happening to me...? I've never experienced this in prison. Ughh. Well, I guess the furball wouldn't mind if I crashed again with him...without biting his tail this time." _ Her body began shifting towards the hallway that led to Ratchet's room. As expected, the lombax was out. Snoring heavily than yesterday. "Aww. The kitty is exhausted!" Whispering to herself as she made her way to the other side of the bed. Making sure she doesn't lay on the fragile tail of the almighty lombax, Vendra peeled the blanket on the opposite side of the bed to realize his tail wasn't the main concern. Her pale green eyes widen; face flushed in a dark shade of red and quickly placed the blanket back how it was positioned."_ "HE'S NAKED! FOR QWARK SAKES." _Indeed he is. Ratchet didn't bother slapping on any clothes, or at least a pair of boxers or something, because he was really that tired. Even though the two spent the entire day shopping and carrying (mainly him) a lot of shit. Vendra walked back to the other side where Ratchet was sleeping and began nudging him. "Ratchet, wake up!" Still nudging. "C'mon...wakey wakey, or I'm gonna shaky!" Shaking him didn't do a damn thing either. After a few minutes of trying and failing, she came to a halt. The frustration was building up slowly, but there's nothing she can do at this point. Biting his tail again will definitely cause an uproar no doubt. "Why do you have to be a heavy snoozer, you dick..." After saying that, her blush returned across her face as she didn't forget what was under the blankets. Biting her lip along with some hesitation, she moved the blankets again to only take a 'peek'. "O-oh my..." Vendra eyes widen again. She was shocked to see he was packing this much down there. "Well aren't you full of surprises..." Taking a light exhale, she grabbed his crotch. Surprisingly he STILL didn't wake up from it. Guess his tail dominates his manhood when it comes down to sensitivity. Must be nice. Vendra's thoughts were swimming with anticipation and nervous as she played with his fuzzy cock. _"What am I doing?! This...is...wrong!" _Even though her thoughts were telling her 'no', her body was lusting for something else. Something she's never felt before in her life. Without hesitation, she began stroking his dick slowly. Not know if he's going to wake up or not. Seeing his member becoming stiff by the second, her breathing slightly increased by the looks of it. Ratchet, still sleeping, made a few light moans which startled the Nether for a few seconds. Still sleeping. There's literally no doubt this lombax is waking up for awhile. Vendra shrugged her shoulders and resumed playing with her new toy. After a few minutes of playing with him, the horn Vendra began to ponder. "Hmm...I bet...you taste better than you look." Giving his hard cock a nice slow lick, from the head down. Then planting a light kiss on his shift before taking the whole thing in her mouth. Vendra's wings started to spring out slowly. It's a common sign for Nethers when they're mating, or aroused to the point where their hormones are unstable. In this case seems to be for her. _"Gahhh what's wrong with me?! Why can't I fucking stop!" _Her small lips were locked in place around the shaft, coating it with her saliva as she was bobbing up and down like an automated piston. "_He tastes so good! I can't!"_ Her pace shifted up a few gears, causing Ratchet to mumble in his sleep. Her consciousness snapped back into reality as she heard him say something. But that wasn't the only that that snapped. Out of nowhere, a warm fluid emits inside her mouth. Eyes became the size of dinner plates as she removed her mouth off of him. Affording not to waste a drop, she swallowed it all. Leaving a sweet, yet bitter taste in her mouth. It was a decent amount, thank Qwark, but couldn't believe what she just did. "Oh fuck... he's definitely going to kill me if he finds out." The nervous Vendra exclaimed to herself while trying to clean herself. Luckily she was clothed as well. Who knows what she could've done to our poor defenseless lombax...who is STILL SLEEPING. "You're still a dick." Vendra complimented before laying down in his bed. Covering him as best as she could so he doesn't freak out as much in the morning. Hopefully.

_**This concludes the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed and until next time.**_


End file.
